Rouge's Breeding Lab
by itsramonakidd
Summary: Rouge's Breeding Lab is a smut fic with heavy themes of femdom, big penis worship, small penis humiliation, orgasm control and some pretty hot lesbian stuff. It is pretty much entirely porn, with no real breaks in between. I don't like to waste words.
1. Chapter 1

Tails stood in the middle of a small inspection room. His hands were tied behind his back and his hips were thrust out, displaying two plump, smooth little balls and a cute, barely 2 inch cock.

He felt a deep shame for having to display himself like this, feeling so vulnerable out in the open, but many things had changed in Mobius over the last 6 months.

Since Sonic had gone into hiding and Eggman had taken over the planet, Rouge became master of discipline and education for all of the native residents.

The first order of business was to separate everyone into their respective orders of society. Only those with the correct endowments, necessary for the most effective breeding, were given access to mates.

Those with big, veiny 12 inch cocks were given the right to stop any female at any time, and immediately use them to pleasure their cocks however they wanted.

Often they were encouraged to not use protection, and to cum as much as possible. They would also pull their cocks out, still pumping out load after load of thick, hot bull milk, and squirt a few sticky ropes over the faces of whatever submissive partner they had chosen.

Breeding became entirely commonplace overnight. A busty young mom would be paying for her groceries, then suddenly she would be forced to her knees in front of a thick, meaty cock. It would be her duty and her pleasure to stop whatever she was doing and immediately get to work, oiling the shaft with her tongue, caressing the huge, heaving balls with both hands, before being viciously facefucked in front of the entire store.

The door to the room slid open and in walked Rouge, each step clicking loudly against the cold, sterile floor as her stiletto heels gracefully carried her full, curvy figure.

She wore a tight latex nurse outfit, the material clinging to every shape and contour of her body. Her tiny miniskirt barely contained her wide hips and perfect bubble butt, only covering about half and leaving nothing to the imagination. With every step the material squeaked as it rubbed together, giving little flashes of her ass whenever she moved.

Her shirt could barely contain her monstrous breasts, heaving and straining against the buttons that threatened to burst at any moment. Her nipples were visibly hard and poked through the latex.

She stopped in front of him and looked down, a sinister little smirk on her face. Her eyes scanned every inch of him, and finally rested on the little cock he was displaying.

Tails felt a deep embarrassment as Rouge looked at her. He knew that his little cock could never satisfy her. He thought about all the cocks she had mastered and tamed. His must be one of the smallest she'd ever seen.

He thrust his hips out a little more, trying to make his minuscule length seem at least a bit bigger.

Rouge noticed this and chuckled at the attempt. "What a puny little thing," she said, taking her gloved hand and gently squeezing his shy little dick between her thumb and forefinger.

She giggled and wiggled the cock a little, "Aww, so weak and cute, it's only big enough to stroke with my fingers…" she said, slowly moving her hand back and forth, teasing the cock and sliding the foreskin back gently to reveal a cute little sensitive head.

Tails gasped in shocked pleasure, and he felt a surge of heat rush to his eager little cock. It twitched and hardened, but barely gained any length it all. It was instantly hard and twitched against Rouge's touch.

"Ooh, so quick to get nice and hard for me. Such a cute little thing, ready to come out and play…" she said, gently working her middle and forefinger over the head, while her thumb easily worked the short length of the shaft.

The puny little cock twitched constantly, squeezing out a tiny bead of glistening pre cum on the head of his little member. He could feel a deep heat rising in his balls, and knew that he was already close to the edge.

Rouge felt the twitches grow in size and knew the cock was already so close to squirting, so she wrapped her fingers tightly around the base and squeezed, forcing another little blob of clear, watery pre cum out of the head. "Now now, we know the rules, don't we?" she said, wagging his puny erect cock, like a stern teacher disciplining a rowdy student.

"NO cumming for little cocks! We can't have you squirting your little load now, can we?" She said, letting go of his eager little dick. It continued to twitch, so eager for a release.

It had been so long since he had been allowed to cum.

"Besides, the real fun is just about to begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge stepped back and pressed a red button on a control panel attached to the wall. A set of doors slid back and out from the ground rose a large steel table. Chained to it was a ravenous, muscular Werehog.

Tails gasped, "S-Sonic?!" he cried.

"Mmm, I think it's time for the next part of your education, little one." Said Rouge, still playfully wagging his weak little cock. It throbbed and twitched against her touch, a little drooping strand of pre cum still attached to the head.

"P-please…" Tails murmured, barely above a whisper. His cock ached so much, expertly held at the very brink of orgasm by Rouge's firm but professional touch. One final stroke and he would be given release. The deep satisfaction of emptying his balls, and squirting his cum all over Rouge's perfect body.

"Hmmm? What is it, little fox?" Rouge teased, and slowly lowered to her knees, so that his bobbing cock was level with her face. She examined it closely, "my my, isn't it just so little? Hmm, but it is cute!" she said, and slowly opened her mouth, allowing her tongue to hang out, mere inches from the swollen, sensitive head of his little cock.

Tails shivered in anticipation as he felt her hot breath against his teased, sensitive cock.

Rouge moved her tongue closer and closer, teasingly flicking it back and forth near the head. "What do you want me to do, Hmm?" She asked, staring with lust into his eyes.

Tails closed his eyes and tried to focus, but his head was swimming with lewd images of Rouge… her giant breasts, her perfectly round ass…

"P-please, let me…" began Tails, but his voice trailed off into a whimper. His cock strained with every ounce of strength, its stubby length bouncing up and down in anticipation of release. "Let me cum!" yelled Tails, whimpering. "It's been so long Rouge, please! Make me cuuum!" He cried.

Rouge laughed, and moved her tongue just enough to let the still hanging strand of pre cum drip slowly onto her tongue. She let go of his cock, and stood up, savouring the taste.

"Mmm, sweet nectar from a cute little cock," she said, "but no no, naughty little fox! You know the rules, puny cocks don't get to cum!"

Rouge laughed, and her massive boobs, held back only by a few strained buttons, jiggled tantalisingly right in Tails' face.

She stepped over toward the musclular Werehog on the table, picking up a clear bottle of lube from a cart of surgical and examination equipment. Rouge gently placed her hand on the base of his massive, flaccid cock, and lifted it up. "Mmm, see now little fox, this is a real cock!" she said, giving it a wiggle.

Tails gasped, and felt that deep sense of shame rising up again.

Sonic's cock was easily 13 inches long. Thick, meaty, with a heavy musk. Two balls, each the size of oranges, hung low, brimming with thick, almost yogurt like cum.

The werehog didn't fight back, obviously sedated by some chemical administered by his loving nurse.

Rouge held the tip of the lube bottle over his hardening member, and squeezed a generous helping all over the fat head of his monster cock. She stroked him slowly and firmly with her other hand, each time passing her fingers over the head, collecting the shiny lube and glistening up his cock with it.

"This is what we want in Mobius," Rouge began, the soft schlick-schlick-schlick of each stroke filling the room, oiling and lubing the throbbing beast cock as it became more erect. "Only the strongest and biggest cocks will be able to breed, and well, as for the weak little dicks…" she could only smile, staring at Tails' tiny, puny little cock as she savoured the monstrously huge, veiny beast in her hands.

"I guess I'll just have to show you," she said, winking. She gently placed the bottle of lube down and leaned in close to the werecock. She gasped and opened her mouth, slowly placing her tongue at the base. She slowly rode her tongue up to the very tip, where a big glob of thick pre cum began to ooze out.

Rouge squealed in delight and wrapped her lips around the head, sucking up all of the gooey, delicious cum. "Mmm!" she exclaimed, before popping her soft lips off, and licking them clean. "So yummy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic grunted in arousal at having the head of his meaty cock sucked. It was a deep, gutteral grunt, like a beast in heat.

The cock tensed powerfully, squeezing out a fat bead of pre cum from the tip. Rouge gripped the hard, pulsing cock with both hands and squeezed it hard and slow, stroking from the base to the tip.

Sonic once more grunted deeply as a thick stream of pre dribbled down the length of his shaft. Rouge swiftly placed her tongue under it and caught it, not wanting to waste a drop.

She could feel an intense desire growing of her own. Her cheeks were flushed, and she began to passionately kiss the shaft of the cock lovingly with her big lips. Each time she left a bright red lipstick mark.

"Mwah! Mwah! So beautiful, so thick…" she whispered, squeezing her giant breasts up against the powerful cock, wanting to be closer, to please it.

Rouge grabbed her shirt and ripped it open. Buttons popped off with little resistance, and finally her giant, heaving breasts were released. She sighed with relief as they bounced freely, open to the wind.

Tails, awed by the sight, was tortured even more. He had dreamt about seeing Rouge in all of her beauty, and now finally he saw her in the flesh. They were perky, huge and soft. Each nipple was fully aroused, pointing straight out, eager to be tweaked and sucked on. Her areolas were large and puffy, and a beautiful shade of dark pink.

And it was all for Sonic's huge werecock.

Rouge eagerly wrapped her soft, pillow breasts firmly around Sonic's beastly cock, and rapidly stroked them up and down his slick, warm member. Her breasts were quickly oiled by the lube, and Sonic began to eagerly thrust into her strokes.

"Mmmf… Look at it, see how eagerly it wants to breed?" says Rouge, salivating at the sight of the huge cock pumping her boobs right in front of her face.

Sonic's soft grunts turned louder, deeper… more primal. At the apex of his thrust, he growled and shot a powerful spurt of thick, gooey pre cum onto Rouge's tits.

She yelped in delight and pumped faster, hoping to bring the beautiful, powerful cock to climax.

"Oh oh, are you watching now? I think you're about to see how a real cock can cum!" she said, bringing her hot, warm mouth over the top and straight back down onto Sonic's cock.

Sonic roared and began to thrust rapidly.

Rouge held on, bobbing her head rapidly, squelching and slurping her lips on the fat, tensing head, while her breasts continued to slip up and down the shaft.

Sonic thrust deeply and bucked his hips, arching his back as he roared in deep, primal rage. His balls tensed as they dumped their thick, creamy load. His shaft wagged and twitched powerfully as each fat rope shot right into Rouge's eager mouth.

Her eyes rolled back in her head. She was lost in pleasure, her mind swimming in ecstacy. She tried to keep a tight seal over the head, gulping down as much of the thick, gooey cum as she could. Finally she couldn't take anymore, and pulled her mouth away, crying out in pleasure.

Hot ropes of sticky werehog cum rained down on her as the beastly, pulsing 13 inch cock exploded.

Each powerful squirt helped to coat Rouge and her oiled tits in shiny, sticky cum.

Eventually the torrent slowed, as thick cum still slowly oozed out of the head.

Rouge realised that in all the excitement she had begun to feel herself. She withdrew her fingers from her quivering womanhood and looked at them. A single, clear strand of ladycum connected her fingers.

She smiled craftily, and moved over in front of Tails, her giant, cum drenched, oiled tits mere inches from his face.

She smeared her juices across his face, and giggled. "Mmm, I can see that you enjoyed that nearly as much as I did!" she said.

Tails looked down and felt embarrassment. His cock was still aching, rock solid, and had been pouring a near constant stream of watery, almost clear pre cum the entire time. "Oh, ooh, Rouge… Please… I can't take it…" he whimpered, the smell of Rouge's pussy and the musk of Sonic's cum filling his nose. Right in front of him, a topless Rouge, marked with cum and oiled with lube, could easily give him release.

"Hmmm! I don't think so, little fox! We're not done yet!" she said, and motioned once more to the still throbbing cock, streaked with cum and glistening with lube. "See! He's still hard!"


	4. Chapter 4

The door slid open.

"Come in, my little pet~" cooed Rouge, beckoning the hidden figure with a finger.

Cream walked into the room. Tails gasped, and pulled against his restraints. It was useless. All of his energy was sapped… he was weak, his aching cock twitching with pangs of deep, unfulfilled lust. An endless dribbling stream of clear pre cum poured from the tip, creating a mess at his feet. He whined in agony, "Ooh, Cream? Ahh, ahh, please Cream! Help me!" Tails cried, thrusting his hips toward her.

Cream looked to Tails, and her eyes widened. She could smell the musky fox cum, and her eyes travelled down to his cute little dicklet. The corners of her mouth turned upward into a sly smirk. "Mmm! Tails, I knew you'd be so tiny... " she teased, putting a hand to her mouth as she tried not to giggle.

Tails whined. "Please Cream! Ohh, please touch it! All you have to do is touch it a little, and I can cum, please! Please!"

Cream took a few steps closer. Rouge leant on one hip, and crossed her arms over her bare breasts, still glistening with thick ropes of sticky Werehog cum. This was getting interesting.

"Why Tails, I didn't know you could be so naughty and lewd…" Cream said, her voice in a teasing sing-song. "Does your little peepee ache that much? Does it really want to squirt its tiny load?" She stooped to look at the twitching little cock. It bounced eagerly at the attention, and Tails kept giving small little instinctual thrusts of his hips.

He didn't even think about why Cream was acting so out of the ordinary. If he'd been able to snap out of his lustful stupor, he'd see the magical headband that controlled her.

Cream grinned as the stubby cock thrusted toward her face over and over, but it couldn't reach her. "Looks like it's just too little! Bad luck little foxy, no cumming today!" she said, standing back up.

Tails whimpered, "Oh, Cream, I need it so much… I've never wanted to cum so much, please someone, make me cum! I need it! I need to cum now!" he continued to thrust and wriggle his hips, his short, solid cock wagging back and forth as it spewed its creamy, dribbling pre cum.

"Why don't you leave that little loser alone, and come play with us?" Rouge said. She swayed her chest, jiggling her huge, cum splattered boobs from side to side.

Cream spun around and gasped, her mouth in a wide grin. She ran over and threw her arms around Rouge, shoving her face between those sticky, slimy boobs. "Ohh my god! They're amazing, mmm, and they smell just like Sonic's yummy cum!" she said happily, squashing and kneading the boobs between her hand, as she wiped the sticky cum all over herself. When she pulled away from Rouge, lots of sticky strands of cum connected between Cream's face and Rouge's breasts. "I love it! Sonic can cum so much with his huge werecock!" she said happily, her face now glistening with a sheen of musky cum.

"Hmmm, you're right Cream, what's say we both share this big monster dick, and make it spurt some more?"

"Ahhh, I wanna taste Sonic's cum!" Cream cried, and moved toward the table. She gripped the beastly, still solid cock in her hands. Her fingers couldn't even wrap all the way round.

Sonic grunted in horny rage, and spread his legs. His big, heaving balls slapped down onto the table.

"Oooh, I'll take care of these, my love" said Rouge, kneeling down and beginning to tenderly lick and kiss Sonic's swollen, cum filled balls, "and you keep working that cock!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rouge groped Sonic's heaving balls, massaging them with both hands, and smushing her face into its folds as she hungrily licked every inch. "Mmf! These balls are so big and plump, overflowing with hot, yummy milk! We need to get every little drop out! Mm!" she said, smearing her cum covered face all over the balls. They became slick and shiny, a mixture of Rouge's saliva and salty, potent Werehog cum.

Cream gripped and stroked the shaft as fast as she could, her inexperienced hands slipping up and down the pulsing cock. It was still slick with the aftermath of its last powerful orgasm. "Uhn, uhn, uhn, It's so big! It's the biggest one I've ever seen!" her hips wiggled, and she felt a burning desire deep within her own loins.

This didn't go unnoticed by Rouge, who lifted up her head to rub her faced against the hot, damp spot on Cream's panties. "Ooh, looks like someone's getting in the mood!" she said slyly, spreading the warm, sweet juices over her face.

"Nyah!" cried Cream, shivering with pleasure. "It's so sensitive down there!"

It was too late. Rouge whipped Cream's panties down, and spread her cheeks, revealing a slick, pink pussy. "Mmf, yes, this'll do nicely!" she said, and shoved her face right in.

Cream shrieked, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes fluttering as a powerful, red hot arousal flooded through her entire body. She wrapped her arms around the thick meat pole in front of her, and kissed it tenderly, gasping with hot, whispering whimpers.

Smoothly and firmly riding her hands up the inside of her thighs, Rouge kneaded Cream's soft, perky bubble butt as she drove her tongue deep, swirling it and savouring the taste of the sweet juices inside.

"Oh Rouge, Rouge! I think I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" whimpered Cream, her thighs quivering, her soft ass jiggling as she pushed back hard into Rouge's face, wiggling her hips from side to side as she drove over the edge.

She screamed and felt her legs lock up completely, jets of hot, yummy pussy juice came gushing out, blasting Rouge down.

Cream slumped down, still clutching to the twitching cock.

In all the excitement, her movements had worked out a fat bread of pre cum, which ran down the shaft and dolloped onto Cream's head. She sighed in satisfaction.

Rouge lovingly straddled Cream, her mouth inches from her ear. "No time to rest yet my little pet, there's still so much fun to be had…" she whispered, slowly unzipping Cream's dress.


	6. Chapter 6

Cream laid back, spread eagle across the complicated robotic contraption. Mechanoid arms snaked around her legs and held them in position. She had been stripped down to her underwear, and a dark warm love stain grew steadily on her panties. Her chest rose and fell in fluttering, shallow breaths. Her small, perky breasts shook with each breath. Sweat had covered her in a glowing sheen. Her head rolled back, relaxing on a pillowed restraint. The green jewel in the center of her headband glowed faintly, working its lustful magic.

It was the first day of her training with Rouge. The busty woman already stood at the foot of the vaguely bed like machine, her hands hovering over a variety of complex controls. "I see that my little present to you is already working, my love…" she cooed, "I have a lot of spare time to spend with you. I'm going to train you up into my personal little pet, and we'll have so much fun together!" she cried, throwing up a hand in delight. Her torpedo tits, barely constrained behind a tight leather corset, bounced daringly. A tiny strip of leather hid her pointy nipples, but the darkness of her swollen areolas still showed magnificently.

"With a flick of these controls, I can do a lot of fun things!" her hand gently pressed against the touch screen, and a symbol turned green.

The snaking arms whipped into action, and a pair of metal claws on each gave a couple of test snips before expertly whipping off Creams panties.

Cream shuddered and gave out a whimpering cry, but it was muffled behind the bright pink ballgag in her mouth. She wiggled her hips a few times, but the robot arms relentlessly held her in position. Her spread flower was beautifully slick, its pink folds quivering to the open air.

One arm teasingly held her damp panties in the air, filling the chamber with a sweet musk.

"Ohh, how beautiful you are, my sweet little thing~" said rouge, running her hands over her own body, "Maybe we should pick up the pace a little here…"

Another button press. A whirring vibrator on the end of another arm came out of the machine and buzzed teasingly in the air above Cream.

Rouge controlled it directly from her panel. It edged closer daringly, and Cream reacted with soft gasps. Her hips wriggled, trying to edge away from the powerful encroaching vibrator, but it was pointless. The arms spread her legs, so that her sensitive little clit peaked out from between her folds. Her ass was streaked with her juices. They pooled around her butt on the leather padding of the machine.

Finally, the whirring vibrator pressed against Cream's pussy, and changed in pitch to a high whine as it pleasured her sensitive, spread pussy.

Cream shrieked behind her gag as her face flushed a bright red. Her stomach clenched and her breathing grew to a monumentous peak as she was brought to a shuddering climax. Her hips wracked violently against the restraints as she screamed longingly behind her gag, but the machine relentlessly pushed against her gushing, sopping pussy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ouh, oh, u-uhnf, unf!" Cream grunted, lost in little fits of dizzying ecstacy. Her hips shuddered and her butthole clenched suddenly. As the whirring vibrator continued it's relentless assault on the spread, soaked, pink little pussy, Cream thrust and let out another strong, short jet of juice from her tortured pussy. "Hhhuuuhhhnnnfff!"

This one shot out with such force that it covered Rouge. She squealed in delight as the musky juices splattered against her. She rubbed her hands overhelf, kneading her breasts and shining them up. Her slickened breasts threatened to bust out of her tiny leather corset any moment. Her dark, huge areolas peaked almost entirely over the edge. The beginnings of a nipple, starting to harden with arousal, could barely be seen.

Eventually, the vibrator shifted away. Cream was left a shuddering, dripping mess. The robotic arms still tugged at her spasming legs, as she endured the warm waves of post orgasm bliss. Never before had she felt such pure pleasure, that her heart rung in her ears as it beat with rapid intensity. Her face was bright red, and so hot that sweet smelling sweat ran in streaks from her brow. She panted, open mouthed, trying to regain her breath. "O...O-oh, my goodness…" she managed, in ragged whispers.

"How do you like my little toy, my love? It's a partner that never tires…" Rouge said, her tone a seductive giggle. She raised a hand to her mouth as she laughed, blushing a little. "Maybe we can try something a little more exciting, hmm?" she asked, and reached once more for the control panel. With a swift flick of the wrist and a press of the touch screen, a bright green icon next to some words turned into a pink little heart.

A rumbling emanated from within the machine. Some other wild mechanism lurched into life, and the pads that formed the bed supporting Cream started to undulate rhythmically. They moved in such a way that Cream easily rotated onto her belly, the entire time the metallic, snaking arms adjusting fluidly to keep her legs in a comfortable position. A cushioned pad under her belly inflated with a 'floomf!' and made her lay across a curved surface. "Uummmff!" she cried in surprise, muffled still by her bright pink ball gag.

Her perky bubble butt was now the center of attention, though her still dripping, pink pussy was fully on display. Rouge smirked and gently touched another button. Another snaking arm erupted from the base of the machine, and primed itself in position. Cream craned her head to look behind her, and raised her eyebrows in surprise. Instead of a claw on the end of the arm, a bright pink paddle, emblazoned with a heart, stood at the ready. It gave a few test swings in preparation for what was to come.

"Okay now, time for a little spanking for a naughty girl! We'll start off gently at first, so don't worry now…" Rouge cooed, and snapped her fingers. The paddle swiftly tapped against a cheek, which jiggled beautifully. Cream squealed and wriggled her hips, tensing her eyes. "Mmmf!" she cried, and started to blush a deep crimson. The arm gave a second before it fwapped the other cheek, bouncing it up as her hips twitched in response.

"Oooh, I think I'm starting to like this game…" Rouge whispered. She had slid a hand down to her puffy, aroused pussy, still contained within the leather corset one piece. The tight squeeze made it cameltoe against the shiny material, each mount of her womanhood accessible to her probing fingers. She moaned gently through her teeth as a warmth shivered through her, the hot rush of lust making her feel lightheaded. "The fun is just beginning…"


End file.
